


Girls Raised by the White Wolf

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: AU, Backstory, Gen, Love them please!, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Sora, whom was once saved by an Exorcist, from a trap, and started to sneak around his town acting as his self proclaimed bodyguard, had become the Alpha of a new pack, all her own. Anaru was designated by her as the 'Alpha' male, though he was human, and the others accepted him. During a fight with some enemies, he was killed...Now, Sora's Pack has been disbanded, as many of them died too, and the ones that remained went with her. She found a young girl in the field of a farmer, and another in the woods, and has adopted them as hers. This is the story of how Jessica and Jessica are raised by her and her remaining 'pack'.





	Girls Raised by the White Wolf

+++++++++++++++*+++++++++++++++*++++++++++++

The white wolf wagged her tail as she watched the two redheads tumble and play just as wolf pups do, despite actually being fully and completely a hundred percent human. Aura smiled as he trotted over to Sora, and sat down beside her, the twins Qualon and Qualim soon joining them. Together, they watched the one that was basically still a pup, and the one that was older than her by some years. The small group that was forming was soon joined by Reirin and Natsu, the former Betas of Sora's pack, and the ones she trusted the most, then Jushin and his sister Jasmine wandered over, soon followed by Onyx and her son Obsidian. Lusifer was floating in the air, with the use of his wings, holding the Kitsune Foxx as they too watched. Seal and his sister Sael, two huge cat looking creatures right now in human form, were arguing over something, somewhere nearby. Sora smiled at her peaceful little family. She went and nuzzled each in turn.

end one, might not continue...


End file.
